blessed_be_charmedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Turner
Ben Turner is one sexy ass bitch, come choke on this demon stick. Biography Pre Blessed Be Coming Soon. Meeting Neena Yeah, he met this crazy hoe. Powers and abilities Powers Benjamin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills. Some which he picked up watching Angel, Batman movies, and Sherlock Holmes. Kid Eagle is also The Irregulars strategist, intellect, and most importantly, their hacker. Though Sphinx intellect is on superior levels. Due to these skills, Kid Eagle is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Team, and has also been fighting crime the longest. Abilities Though Kid Eagle technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. * Conditioning: Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen, Kid Eagle has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. ** Speed: Kid Eagle is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. ** Endurance: Kid Eagle's endurance is at the peak of a young man of his age and size. ** Agility: Kid Eagle has proven to be at the peak of human agility. ** Strength: Kid Eagle's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from training with Sphinx and fighting against the supernatural. At just fifteen, when irritated he was even able to punch a sizable crater into a concrete wall, with no apparent injury. * Movement: ** Master martial artist: Kid Eagle can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. ** Master acrobat: Kid Eagle has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. ** Master of stealth: Kid Eagle is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. ** Escape artistry: Kid Eagle is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. ** Marksmanship: Kid Eagle is an amazing marksman. He utilizes his eagle-shards and rarely if ever misses his target. * Mental: ** Detective skills: Kid Eagle has shown astute deductive reasoning. Only because his favorite tv shows are of Marvel, DC, and Whedonverse. ** Vehicle driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. ** Master hacker and computer technician: Kid Eagle has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. ** Strategic planning: Kid Eagle is a natural leader and tactician, able to analyze most situation and develop complex and effective plans during combative situations in quick instances. ** Multilingualism: In addition to English, Kid Eagle has displayed the ability to understand atleast French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese and Mandarin Chinese. Weaknesses David's medium frame and lack of power used to be a weakness. Despite his intense training with Sphinx, he has usually has to resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes, rather than taking them head-on like other sturdier heroes might. He trains to outgrow this weakness, although he is still an ordinary human being, and is subject to anything that would harm one. But nowadays, has enough power and build to fight sturdier foes. Equipment Kid Eagle carries a variety of weapons utility belt|on his person that substitutes for superpowers and allows flexibility in attack type. These weapons include: * Eagle-Shard: Shuriken-like objects, acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as explosive, or ones that release gas. * Talon-Rope|Grappling gun: Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Kid Eagle the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. * Staff: Another close combat weapon, his main weapon which he uses to combat crime. * Taser: Kid Eagle carries around a hand-held taser, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown. * Gas pellets: Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Kid Eagle to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. * Rebreather: Kid Eagle uses it to breathe underwater. * Holographic computer: Kid Eagle also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger systems that allows him access. * Lockpick: Kid Eagle stores a lockpick in his gloves. Personality Coming Soon. Appearance Coming Soon. Relationships Romantic interests *'N/A' — N/A. Friendships *'The Sphinx' — Coming Soon. Gallery Coming Soon! Appearances ;Storylines *Justus: The Irregular Beginning